


What Goes Around

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handjobs! of REVENGE!!, Light Dom/sub, Lube is a must, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, funishment, injured dick?, kinda medical bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “Take ‘em off.” Kisuke fished a pot out of a cupboard and pulled on another pair of gloves. “You know you want to!” he sang.“Fuck you.”





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> i have never procrastinated to the point of spending a couple of hours at this kind of defcon 1 moment instead writing smut, so i can't believe it—but i have to kinkshame myself.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Ouch fuck. Fuck- _nng_. Fucking fuck fuck!” Grimmjow tipped his head back, spine snapping taut from the pain, hands still holding his pants below his hips.

“Hold still.” Urahara’s face was inches away from his dick. He yanked.

“FUCK!”

“And . . . done.” His tweezers clattered on the tray, once he’d dropped the final splinter in the bin. He snapped his gloves off and threw them too. “I hate not to re-use things but, well, not sure I could ever find a use again for something after your dick surgery.”

“Fuck you,” Grimmjow boldly bent forward like he hadn’t been alternating between fisting the sides of the operating table and Kisuke’s shoulders, the latter of which had only dragged out the experience as Kisuke glared up at him from under his hat until he gained control of himself again.

Kisuke casually stared down his dick. “If I were you, I wouldn’t recommend—”

“Shit!”

“Doing that so soon.”

The slight graze of Grimmjow’s trousers and underwear over his skin felt like sandpaper on his dick. He’d only dragged them up to put his dick out of Kisuke’s eyeline.

“Take ‘em off.” Kisuke fished a pot out of a cupboard and pulled on another pair of gloves. “You know you want to!” he sang.

“Fuck you.”

“My apologies, Grimmjow-san, but if you keep irritating the skin like that, not even _I_ would be willing to be filled with that dick. Infections aren’t sexy. You know the saying—don't risk a zanpakutou with chips, see a doctor before you strip.”

“I’m gonna”–Grimmjow sighed as he took off his pants again–“kill you.”

“Hopefully, not before I give you this cream.” He held up the pot with a blank label like it was the triforce. “Ta-da! Quick healing balm! Sold in the Shouten for the low, low price of 1500 yen! The sale ends on Monday!”

“It better work.” Grimmjow moved to grab it from Kisuke’s hands, who let him take it without ceremony.

“Of course it does.”

Grimmjow swiped a finger through the balm and pressed it to his dick, instantly hissing and coiling up again in pain.

“Well, yes, I’d imagine your sensitivity would extend to your own hierro considering how much you screamed through everything. If I was less kind, I’d have grabbed this dishtowel and stuffed it in your mouth to gag you.”

“Don’t tell me about your weird kinks. Just fix this!”

“Of course.”

“Wait. No, don’t.”

Urahara quirked an eyebrow at him; utterly serious. “You can’t both apply it yourself and tie your arms down. Though I’m sure Tessai-san wouldn’t mind, if you’d prefer. Although, the question remains why you didn’t go to Isshin-san in the first place, seeing as how he’s the only shinigami doctor in town.”

“And risk being seen by Kurosaki? Fuck that noise. You’re doing it.”

“More eager than I expected. I’m sorry to say Grimmjow-san, but I’ve never seen you that way.”

“Shut up, pervert. You see _everyone_ that way.”

Kisuke tipped his head agreeably, about to speak.

“I don’t need you to give details, just. Just put your fucking hands on my dick already.”

“My my, what enthusiasm, Grimmjow-san.”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t fuck hollows if they’re not fine to be fucked in all three holes. Move it along.”

“Geez, you make me sound predictable.” Kisuke wiggled his fingers, reacquainting himself with the gloves. “No need to hurt my feelings.” Kisuke pressed his fingertips into the pot and idly rubbed them together as he approached Grimmjow’s supine form. “This may sting at first.”

“I,” Grimmjow grit his teeth at the resurging pain. “Noticed.”

“Just reminding you,” Kisuke hummed as he stroked leisurely up and down Grimmjow’s cock, comfortably reapplying the balm in layers over every square centimetre of Grimmjow’s skin.

He might have held on through all the indignity before, but it was Grimmjow’s dick in Kisuke’s face, and Kisuke’s fingers he could see making a ring around him and sliding along, making his dick quiver. The balm tingled but it was the sight of a man content to sit between his legs and _touch him_ that took it too far. Grimmjow’s hands tightened and made the table creak, barely giving Kisuke warning to duck as he kicked out like a horse about to bolt.

“Something the matter, Grimmjow-san,” said Kisuke, readjusting his hat with his clean hand. The other one still shining with what he’d used to slick up– wipe on his dick.  “I would honestly recommend applying a coat more, considering the area’s . . . sensitivity.”

“I don’t want this to hurt forever.”

“And I promise it won’t. It _is_ quick-action balm. Invented it myself.” Kisuke stood. “Would you prefer to change positions?”

Grimmjow blinked slowly. “Like how?”

“I don’t know. Standing? Would you like to lean against the table?”

“Can’t hurt worse.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Grimmjow slipped to the floor and widened his stance. Kisuke didn’t exactly need a chair for this considering it was less delicate work than the plucking, but Grimmjow’s cock twitched as Kisuke slid down in front of him. Grimmjow sucked in deep breaths as quietly as he could, held up only by his arms locked in place behind him and Kisuke gripping his thigh to hold him still. He was half-hard even with his, at this point, undeniably strong self-control. Kisuke probably thought it was some, fuck, some stimulation thing. He was half-right, but the balm was at least adding a layer between Grimmjow and Kisuke’s hand, so he could pretend it was less physical stimulation and more the sight of Kisuke bending forward on his knees. Grimmjow nearly bucked forward again, but clearly Kisuke had learned.

He sighed, and stood up. “Excuse me if I need to take some weight of these old knees. We can’t all kowtow for so long at this age.”

“Stop being so dramatic, you’re not that old. For a shinigami.”

Kisuke’s face expressed real weariness. “That’s practically a compliment from you, Grimmjow-san.” He scrubbed his other hand over his face, twiddling his locks of hair as he thought. “You don’t seem to be much bothered by the balm, or at least, it isn’t irritating you further.”

“You didn’t test it!”

Kisuke’s mouth stretched into a shameless smile. “Of course I did, Grimmjow-san. I’m merely suggesting that maybe your anxiety is more internally sourced than externally provoked. Perhaps it’s the sight combined with the remembered pain that troubles you.”

“If you’re expecting me to let you blindfold me, you can shove that balm up your _ass_.”

“Such mindless antagonism. Rude  _and_ unnecessary. But maybe you could lean facing the table instead. Alas, my blindfolds will stay in my toy chest.”

Grimmjow wasn’t even gonna address that, he just did what he was told. Flapping his legs made his clothes slide to his ankles, and he bent his hips back to give Kisuke room to work.

He didn’t think he imagined it when he heard Kisuke murmur, "My oh my."

It hadn’t occurred to him he’d presented his hole to Kisuke, ripe for the taking. He shuffled his feet.

“I’ll be quick about this, shall I, Grimmjow-san?”

“‘Won’t hear me complain—” Grimmjow shuddered as Kisuke wrapped his fingers around his dick. He didn’t consider what the change in pose would make the situation feel like. He curled his fingers in, pressing his face into his arms, his filed nails trying to dig into the fabric as Kisuke slid his fist up and down. Next thing he knew, Grimmjow started rocking his hips back and forth in time with Kisuke’s hand. He’d barely noticed before Kisuke was swapping hands, using that raspy dishtowel he’d mentioned to sheathe his dick and wipe it till it was clean.

Kisuke pulled away.

“Wha–? What the, I thought I needed that balm.”

“Quick acting, Grimmjow-san. You’re already healed.” Kisuke was packing up already. And he was right. That dishtowel would’ve smarted if he wasn’t fine already.

“Next time don’t set off the contraptions you see in my lab. The reiatsu-dampening properties of the wards could’ve gotten you injured you a lot worse.”

Urahara was a pervert. That was public knowledge. This could work in Grimmjow’s favour and, damn, did he need something more from him.

“How’d I know you fixed it completely?”

Kisuke perked up. Grimmjow was still hunched over the table, head tossed over his shoulder and legs still impudently spread.

“You got a little rough cleaning me off.”

“Ah. My mistake, Grimmjow-san, I’ll rectify that immediately.”

He carried on, throwing the ‘valuable’ balm back into the cupboard. Grimmjow’s legs wobbled as he considered he’d misunderstood, but Urahara was already back with a tube and squeezing clear lube onto his bare hands.

Grimmjow grinned as Urahara took him in hand more roughly, sliding along Grimmjow’s cock fiercely and leaning over him, dick hardening under his clothes as he took to pressing it onto Grimmjow from behind.

“Ya know. I couldn’t help but notice this position is what got you so hot really. You blushed so prettily before, but something about being touched from behind. Your face hidden.” Urahara leaned around him to see the red dotting his cheeks and rubbed along the head in proxy, till Grimmjow gasped for mercy. “This really gets you going, doesn’t it? Grimmjow-san.”

Grimmjow came across the table.

Kisuke was already moving, and tossed the dishtowel besides Grimmjow while he was still coming down. Grimmjow looked and Kisuke smirked at his restraint torn to pieces. “Since it’s your mess, I suppose you don’t mind cleaning up, do you?”

Grimmjow wheezed with disbelieving laughter. “You’re fucking with me, aren’tcha?”

“Nope.” Kisuke swept outside the room and left him behind.

It was okay though, as soon as he’d dressed himself, Grimmjow tracked his reiatsu to an upstairs bathroom and ambushed him, dick out of his robe and hands still wet with Grimmjow’s lube. “Can’t go making a mess in other rooms too, ya _know_? You should even out responsibility with me, help clean up.” Grimmjow slammed the door behind him, but it didn’t need locking with the mirror directly opposite. He had no problem leaning back against the door as he jerked Kisuke off so the man could watch his unaffected mask break.

And yeah, Grimmjow made him clean up after himself. Even did him a favour and tossed the ol' dishtowel at him. It was his mess after all.


End file.
